


[VID] Darth Vader

by Jayne L (JayneL)



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L
Summary: Do it like you're fuckin' Darth Vader. (VividCon 2018 Club Vivid premiere.)





	[VID] Darth Vader

Source: _Supernatural_  
Music: Dragonette  
Content Note: quick cuts, flashing lights, violence, blood.

Download: [right click, save as.](http://www.obsessive24.net/serrico/waywardvadervfinal.zip)

 

DARTH VADER by Dragonette

I caught it all on camera  
It looks deliciously bad  
I ran around with a cheetah  
Now I’m getting ahead

They say you can’t be too careful  
I don’t believe it no more  
Gonna get me what I’m after  
Collateral damage galore

I’m gonna do it for myself for a change  
Like I’m nobody’s friend  
Like I owe no one nothing

Gonna do it like I don’t give a damn  
Like a tyrannical man  
Complete dominator  
Darth Vader

Complete dominator  
Darth Vader  
Complete dominator  
Darth Vader

I ran around with a cheetah  
They ran that creature right down  
I’m hunting for my supper  
It’s all game to me now

There’ll be a lot of chatter  
Some kind of price to be paid  
But I rise like wildfire  
Upon the judgement day

I’m gonna do it for myself for a change  
Like I’m nobody’s friend  
Like I owe no one nothing

Gonna do it like I don’t give a damn  
Like a tyrannical man  
Complete dominator  
Darth Vader

Complete dominator  
Darth Vader  
Complete dominator  
Do it like you’re fucking Darth Vader

Do it like I don’t give a damn  
Like a tyrannical man  
Like a tyrannical man  
Complete dominator

Do it for myself for a change  
Like I’m nobody’s friend  
Like I’m nobody’s friend

Do it like I don’t give a damn  
Like a tyrannical man  
Like a tyrannical man  
Complete dominator  
Darth Vader

Complete dominator  
Darth Vader  
Complete dominator  
Do it like you’re fucking Darth Vader


End file.
